


Insensate

by Ashleth224



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleth224/pseuds/Ashleth224
Summary: Aiden compels Gabrielle to relive what Dahak's cult did to her in Brittania. Missing scenes from "Paradise Found."
Kudos: 3





	Insensate

Under construction for the time being.


End file.
